Don't look back
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Naruto works as a bouncer at a night club, where their new dancer is Sasuke, not wanting Sasuke to stay at some two-bit hotel Naruto drag's him home with him, how will their relationship turn out with Sasuke's past coming back to haunt him?(NaruSasu)Sexual frustration, smut, AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. Edited by sephy. Four chapters done, will be posted once a week. Also chapter five is ready I just need a beta for this story. ^_^ There is art for this fic. Links to all story art will be posted in my profile soon.

* * *

Naruto practically glowered at everyone entering the night club, all of them were coming for the new dancer which annoyed him to no end, why? Because it meant more fights whenever a dancer here got popular it meant trouble, drunk idiots trying to get sex, drunk idiots following the dancers to their cars a typical Friday night but on a Sunday night.

"Don't think so."

"What? Let me in man."

Naruto arched a brow at the male. "Grow some more pubes and come see us in five years kid." He rolled his eyes, as the kid tried to argue with him. "Look I was your age I snuck into a strip joint."

"Then come on man cut me some slack I'm almost there."

"Get, now." Naruto spoke coldly. "I said I was once that don't mean I'm gonna let you in." The kid huffed stomping away giving Naruto the bird as he did so. He shook his head rolling his eyes as he turned back to the line. "Oh, come on cut me some slack I'm not that stupid." As soon as he finished a group of teenagers walked away, making him shake his head.

It wasn't unusual for teenagers to try and get in, only tonight it seemed worse simply because they had a new dancer something about fresh meat attracted people and made Naruto's night a living hell.

"Hey bro take a break." Naruto lifted his chin grinning as Kiba stood in front of the door. "You're a life saver bro, it must mean ya want something."

"Na man I just love leading the kids on that come here make 'em think their getting in then shut the door in their faces and laugh, it's fucking funny as fuck." Naruto snorted as two more people walked away.

"You're an ass man." Naruto started in the door as Kiba grinned. "Yes I am, but that's why were friends dude." Kiba called out as Naruto disappeared inside they were busy, but it was like he said they got busy.

Naruto sat on a stool at the bar nodding his head towards Shino who was leaning against a wall his eyes constantly sifting watching for any trouble but when he saw Naruto he nodded back but quickly went back to what he was doing.

He shook his head as the small male behind the counter came up to him. "Usual Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he reached over the bar brushing the male's hair out of his face as the smaller body just smiled. "You don't have to check my face every night Naruto."

"I do Haku, he hits you again and I'll be killing him." There was one thing Naruto couldn't stand even more than the people who came in here and it was abusive people.

"I told you it was an accident and it won't happen again, trust me. If thought it would I would leave him." The male smiled as he started away.

Naruto snorted. "A fist doesn't accidentally hit a cheek." Naruto turned looking around the club the music playing and the lights low, he made a resolve he had been here working for five years as a bouncer he got close and cared for the people he worked with like Haku. Haku was a kind person with bad luck, Naruto had gotten to where he didn't just protect them at work, the first day Haku came to work with a bruised cheek was when Naruto decided he wasn't just a bouncer he was a personal body guard to his friends. But that's what friendship was to him, maybe it wasn't the best way when your two best friends were bouncers you met at work on your eighteenth birthday and your other friends were either strippers or bartenders.

It may have not been the best place to make friends, but hey he would take these guys over rich stuck up or normal people any time. After all they were just trying to make living, who wasn't?

Naruto leaned his head back as the drink and a basket with fries and a burger were sat on the counter for him. "Thanks Haku."

"Welcome." The male smiled both turning when the announcer finally came out, Lee made anything sound like a good thing. Though he guessed the new dancer was a good thing to the customers. He shook his head not paying it any real mind as he turned back to eat. He usually had about 20 minutes to eat if he was lucky, before any trouble starts.

The beat was more slow than normal it was usually to drag out the show so the newbie had plenty of time. Naruto never really paid the shows any mind he came to think of the strippers as his baby brothers hence he really couldn't stand watching them onstage.

Naruto stretched as he turned away from the guy on the ground walking back to the other side it was a record for him five guys in three hours normally they didn't have so many stupid people around, either way a busted lip and a headache hopefully the dumbass learned his lesson for the night he shouldn't have been dumb enough to try and head butt Naruto. He guessed it wasn't the guys fault but Naruto had been in enough fights, mosh pits and more fights to not be bothered anymore by it.

Naruto furrowed his brows closing hour was a bitch.

Now he was just getting annoyed he stalked to where a dancer was standing back towards Naruto he pushed some drunk away but the fool was still coming onto him. The raven haired dancer didn't even have a chance a fist came flying past his head hit the drunken guy and knocking him back. The drunk trying to scrambled and get up before Naruto could land a kick to his gut. The male rolled over groaning as the raven spoke. "I could have handle it myself dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Good for you, but I'm not getting bitched at cuz the new dancer got a bruise on him." Naruto finally turned to face the dancer for the first time that night. Cerulean met ebony both males stared quietly at each other. Before the raven snorted. "Hn."

"What the hell kind of response is that?" Naruto furrowed his brows when something caught his eye. "Oi, I know your not walking home alone." Naruto yelled over his shoulder as the male walking tensed stopping in his tracks. Naruto sighed running his fingers through messy blond spikes. "All right come on." Naruto gripped the ravens' wrist as he started towards Haku.

"Hey!" The male he was holding onto tried to pull away, but went ignored. "All right Haku lets get you home first that whatever your name is I'll walk you home next."

"One my name is Sasuke; two I don't need you to get home." The male growled, "and let go of me already."

"Hey look Sasuke, it's my job to see that all the dancers and Haku gets home safely. I don't care if you like it or not deal with it. I'm taking you home. And where do you think your going?" Naruto turned back to the male who was trying to sneak away.

With a growl and a death grip on Sasuke's wrist they started down the street, Naruto growled again after about ten minutes they came to stop in front of a small apartment complex. "Haku I mean what I said."

Haku turned nodding with a small smile. "Yes papa."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he turned towards Sasuke, he wouldn't comment on that right now. "Okay lead the way so I can get home and get to bed."

"I can get home from here on my own." Sasuke glared.

"Look I'm walking you home like it or not." Naruto crossed his arms, he preferred knowing where the dancers lived, in case problems came up.

Sasuke growled as his arms were finally freed. " I just moved here so I was going to rent a motel room." he gritted out.

Naruto blinked a few times as it sank in, Sasuke didn't have a place? "All right come on." Naruto grabbed his hand again as they started in the other direction Sasuke again protesting as he tried to pull his hand away.

All of Sasuke's protests went unanswered and all his attempts to get free failed he didn't see how the towering blond idiot could be so strong. "Hey you know this could be kidnapping." Sasuke raised his voice as they entered a rundown apartment complex.

"Hey shut up already I'm just giving you a damned bed to sleep in, so chill out." Naruto rolled his eyes again.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's hand. "You could at least let go of me."

Naruto waited until they were in the elevator before he released Sasuke's hand. "You don't know me." Sasuke glared at the doors.

"And?" His adrenaline was gone and he was tired, he didn't want to play a hundred questions right now.

"How do you know I won't steal from you and disappear?"

"Well we work together for one, for two there's nothing worth stealing." Naruto stepped out as Sasuke followed.

"I don't need pity."

"Not giving you any." Naruto dug in his pocket for his keys as the moved down the hallway in silence.

"You're not going to ask?" Sasuke stared at Naruto's backside.

"Nope." Naruto unlocked the door pushing it open. "Look there's a twin sized bed you can have, it's in the same room as mine but its only a one bedroom." Naruto waited until Sasuke was in locking the door and motioning for Sasuke to follow. "Showers through there if you want it. You got anything to sleep in?"

"Ya in my bag." Sasuke dropped the backpack from his shoulder. "Right fridge and everything's over there I'll take a shower after you." Naruto started towards the bedroom.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear into the room as he grabbed his bag again moving towards the bathroom.

…

Sasuke entered the bedroom he was going to tell Naruto the shower was his but the male was already passed out, he stared at the sleeping male before looking at his bed. He closed his eyes falling back on the bed grimacing at the loud squeaking sound echoed he briefly looked over to see if it woke Naruto, it hadn't. He moved slightly only to have the sound echo again. Now he knew why Naruto took the other bed he moved laying on his side the bed squeaking every time he moved an inch. He wondered if sleeping here was really better than the two-bit hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapt 2 of four that's done. Still need a beta after that so if anyone's interested. Art links will be posted soon in my profile.

* * *

Sasuke glared as he walked down the hallway, his mother was in one room with some guy, his father down the hall fucking his assistant, and his brother was in the study doing who knows what. The halls were long and empty and the whole house was cold, it had been for as long as he could remember the family fortune was dirty money Itachi only making it worse and no one spoke to each other. He was sure that actually they were broke but he didn't know for sure.

He found his room empty completely empty not even his bed was there, he looked over his shoulder to find everything else gone too.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open he looked around the room. It was a dream? That's right he was in Naruto's apartment. He left home to start a new life, next thing he knew he wound up here offered a job at the place, then dragged to the apartment of one of the bouncers.

Well that was the short story of it, he had nothing to go back to and owned nothing but the bag of clothes he had with him. Maybe he should count himself lucky to have come here looking for work. He got a job the first day and also found an idiot that was letting him stay here, a hot idiot, but idiot none the less.

"Hey hungry? We got eggs."

Speaking of idiots Sasuke got out of the bed, grimacing as the bed squeaked every time he moved. "Over easy?"

"Scrambled?" Naruto smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled making his way to the small kitchen, it was only like nine steps away, though he shouldn't be so picky. "So you sure that Haku guy will be okay with me staying here?"

Naruto looked up from the food, "Huh? Why would he care?"

"You guys are close aren't you?" Sasuke leaned against the door way.

"Well ya he's like my baby brother though he only looks young actually he's older than I am." Naruto knitted his brows together. "Eh, either way I just really look after him." Naruto scooted a plate on the counter towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the plate, looking and finding the small table against the wall in the living room. " So no one that's going to be pissy about me?"

Naruto smirked. "Nope don't have anyone so don't worry your free to flirt away." Naruto snickered, normally he didn't allow people from the club to flirt with him. He wasn't sure what was different it wasn't because Sasuke was a newbie, he was more protective of the newbie's because they got in more trouble, he knew the others that had been there awhile could take care of themselves though he still protected them. He vividly remembered Neji smashing a guys head through a car window for trying to molest him in the parking lot…

"Idiot I'm not flirting I just don't do drama." Sasuke slowly ate staring at the wall pretending not to hear the chuckle.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair after he shoved the money he made in his back pocket. He stared at himself in the mirror the faded blue jeans were kind of tight on him, he really needed to get new clothes. He shook his head as he started from the back, it was closing time so he decided to wait for Naruto inside this time- not because he was worried about trouble, no four hours of Naruto whining and demanding he waited for him. Normally he wouldn't care or even be okay with someone making demands from him, however, four hours of it he figured it was better to give the other male what he wanted instead of dragging it out.

Naruto was really hard headed while he wouldn't admit he didn't mind so much.

"Sasuke right?" Haku smiled sliding Sasuke a drink as the other nodded.

"I'm Haku, just thought we should be friends since we work together." Haku shrugged with a smile. "You ever need anything if you can't go to Naruto you can come to me."

Sasuke arched a brow however didn't say anything what was with the people in this place they were nicer and happier than he thought people who worked in a dance club would be. Haku seemingly caught on to that. "Ya know there isn't many people in this world that are trustworthy, and there isn't many you can count on, but were friends here we trust each other and it helps us make it through the days." Haku smiled.

Sasuke just stared at the male who laughed softly. "You'll get used to it, and you'll come to trust us." Haku hoped.

Both males eyes shot to the door when it slammed open a guy rolling back on the floor unconscious, they looked back to Kiba and Naruto who both were grinning sheepishly. "Sorry," spoken simultaneously.

"You know sometimes I fear you two enjoy your jobs way to much." Haku placed his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Well... I'll just be taking him out now." Kiba grabbed a leg dragging the male up the two stairs and out the door as Naruto laughed.

"Oi, put him in the dumpster!"

"Naruto!" The blond looked back at Haku putting his hands up. "What?"

"Whenever you and Kiba work the door together you two just go overboard, I don't care if he started trouble don't you dare put him in the dumpster."

"B-but?"

"No!" Haku rose his voice as Naruto's shoulders slumped. "Fine I'll go stop him." The blond hesitantly turned walking out the door as Haku sighed.

"Is he bipolar?" Sasuke frowned at the door way.

"What?" Haku turned back to Sasuke leaning his head to his side.

"Yesterday he acted like a badass still annoying though and today he's acting like a little kid." Sasuke snorted.

"Yesterday was a bad day we have them two or three times a week, and since we have a new dancer we'll have them for awhile, that's probably why the old man put Kiba and Naruto outside together even if were having a bad day those two working together they always act like this, though I prefer a childish Naruto to a pissy one." Haku giggled. "Though he is fun when annoyed he gets so hot headed." Shaking his head he leaned in closer. "You just don't want a seriously pissed Naruto that could end badly."

Sasuke snorted again he found it hard to believe he wasn't scary at all just hot and stupid… wait just stupid… that stupid toned body without a shirt on, he did not just think about Naruto standing in the kitchen this morning.

He only known the moron for two days well pushing two days, and that was just that he was not attracted to the bouncer from his work.

"Okay ready to go you two?" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke stared.

There was no way he was attracted to this guy not the piercings not the deliciously tanned flesh, he wasn't attracted to him because he refused to be abandoned again. He turned his eyes away ignoring Naruto as the other who sat next to him as Haku quickly moved to finish up. "Hey Sasuke whatcha thinking so hard about? Is it me?" Naruto snickered when the other turned glaring at him.

"You wish." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I do. I do." Naruto laughed as Sasuke frowned, he would have said something if not for that laugh, he didn't think he could take Naruto seriously. "Idiot."

"Okay I'm done we can go." Haku smiled looking between the two Sasuke's nose was up facing away from Naruto who was smirking at the back of his head.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Haku smiling. "Okay let's walk you home, then we can go home Sasuke." Naruto stood as Sasuke tensed at the mention of home, the idiot really just didn't say it like that, it wasn't Sasuke's home, he wasn't living there.

"Want me to hold your hand again?" Naruto smirked after chuckling when his hand was smacked away. "So prissy, jeez." Naruto laughed at the glare walking ahead of Sasuke out of the club. He got the feeling the raven may try to shove the six inch heel in his hand down Naruto's throat; death by woman's shoes wasn't how Naruto planned on going out.

Haku sighed shaking his head as he followed Naruto out. The trip to his apartment was mostly Naruto running his mouth and Sasuke glaring at him occasionally calling the blond an idiot.

The three stopped as Haku waved bye starting up the steps. "Haku I mean-,"

"I know, I know. Night Naruto." Haku smiled going through the door, Sasuke arching his brow as they started walking.

"What's that about dobe? You said it last night."

Naruto looked over his shoulder briefly before he shrugged. "I don't like his boyfriend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So he should just leave him because you don't like him? You want Haku?"

Naruto stopped looking back at Sasuke. "He hit Haku and I wanna kill him for it that, reason enough?" Naruto started walking again. "I don't want Haku I just want him to find someone who'll treat him right."

Sasuke came to where he was walking along side Naruto. "Haku seems too nice."

"He is." Naruto replied blankly.

He put Naruto in a bad mood. "So why's he working there then?" He didn't know why he was asking, maybe he hoped Naruto would go back to smiling.

"He's just trying to make a living like the rest of us." Naruto shrugged again. "He's got bad luck but who doesn't, it paid good no questions asked and Jiraiya don't care about pasts."

Sasuke looked at the cracked sidewalk. "So why?"

Naruto sighed. "Look he's kinda girly looking isn't he? It's cuz he was sheltered as a child and abused by his dad because he looked like his mom who died, when he was 16 he met Jiraiya by chance when he ran away, even though he was a kid Jiraiya offered him a job and a place to live and that's his story."

Sasuke looked at Naruto but couldn't see his face. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You got a story?" Sasuke looked away as he asked, trying to tell himself he didn't care.

"Na, its not all sad and heartbreaking just an orphaned street punk. When I was 18 I got in a fight in the parking lot of the club, Jir said I was pretty strong gave me a job, that's all there is to it." Naruto smiled.

"Since your so talkative what's your story Sasuke?" Naruto turned walking backwards as he waited, the frown on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke should have figured Naruto would ask, it was his own fault for asking in the first place, when he shouldn't care. "So the boss just takes in a bunch of broken people, he trying to be a good guy running a strip joint?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

Naruto frowned again. "Think whatcha want, it's not the best business to own but you work there dontcha? Sides' he's not a bad guy he's not a good guy either butcha know what he didn't have to give Haku a place, he didn't have to give me a job or you."

Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto turned back around both males continuing home in silence.

…

Sasuke glared as he laid on the squeaky bed, while Naruto took his shower he was tempted to put the mattress on the floor and sleep but he didn't want to move.

He didn't like this thing he really should just put it on the floor or make Naruto sleep on it. Sasuke smirked now there was an idea worth getting out of bed for he rolled off the bed ignoring the squeaking as he moved to Naruto's bed maybe he shouldn't. After all Naruto brought him into his home, however he needed more sleep…

Sasuke walked down the hall way looking for his brother he opened door after door but no one was there, he finally made his way down the stair case where a group of men were smiling at him. "Sasuke-kun you'll be coming with us."

Sasuke took a step back up the stairs. "No!"

"Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes snapped open he brought a hand up gripping his forehead his hazy eyes noticed Naruto hovering over him. "Hey ya were having a nightmare."

Sasuke didn't say anything his mind still coming into focus, why was he dreaming about that day? Naruto sighed Sasuke looked vulnerable there for a moment it was something he thought was impossible for the male. He shook his head he wouldn't ask right now he laid down over the covers pulling Sasuke closer causing the others eyes to widened. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke didn't pull away even with his words, he didn't like it, not how comforting Naruto's arms were. Or how at ease he felt in his arms, even though he told himself he wouldn't, besides they weren't even like that.

"Just go to sleep." Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke not allowing the male the chance to move.

Sasuke furrowed his brows he was over thinking? He didn't know it felt warm though, he liked it. "Damn it you're annoying." Sasuke only got a grunt as a response, with a sigh he closed his eyes drifting back off.


	3. Chapter 3

One more betad chapter to go. After that It'll need a beta before anymore are posted.

* * *

Sasuke tried to stretch only to meet resistance he cracked an eye open to find a naked tanned chest he was pressed against, That was right he slept with Naruto holding him and for the first time since he could remember he actually slept comfortably. Because of this idiot… this idiot with a morning hard on pressing against Sasuke. The thought alone of the hardness touching his skin. "Smells good."

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto was talking in his sleep. That wasn't the problem though, Naruto's hand that was groping his ass was, he didn't want to admit that it felt good, he wasn't sure if he should wake Naruto up, if he did they both would be embarrassed and it would stop.

No, he did not just think that, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when his waist was pulled closer for a brief moment their erections touched, and that's when Naruto found himself on the floor scratching the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" Naruto looked around the room putting his arm on the bed and looking at Sasuke who was facing away from him sleeping. He fell off the bed? He guessed; it was just a small twin sized bed. Still he was having one of the best dreams ever, now if only he could remember It. He just remembered it left him feeling good and with morning wood that was harder than it normally was. "Shit." It wasn't going to go away on its own was it?

Naruto groaned hitting his head on the mattress before standing and making his way to the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed sifting this was just great it felt too good this wasn't going to go away on its own. He buried his face in the pillow he was going to dirty his night pants that was just great, he didn't have a choice Naruto was in the bathroom… probably taking care of his own problem… 'Shit.' he shuddered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as they walked down the street, he couldn't help it he felt like he was missing something, Sasuke was pissed at him for something he just didn't know what he did.

"Hey Sasu-,"

"I want to get some new clothes, let's go to the mall." Sasuke cut Naruto off, he wasn't trying to be cold or anything it was just the first he ever masturbated while thinking of someone. Well it was Naruto's fault he got hard in the first place.

"There's a bus stop, we got seven hours before work so." Naruto shrugged was Sasuke pissed because they slept in the same bed.

"Fine." Sasuke walked towards the bench as Naruto followed closely behind still scratching the back of his head. "Look-,"

"It's nothing." Sasuke cut in again, turning away with a frown.

Naruto grabbed his shoulders turning him towards him. "If it's about holding you last night in bed, sorry okay?"

"Idiot." Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line as he pushed Naruto away turning and waiting for the bus, causing Naruto to growl. "Oi, instead of calling me an idiot just tell me what I did."

Sasuke snorted as the bus approached Naruto's hands hitting his sides in a sign of defeat. "Fine don't tell me what I fucking did wrong."

"I won't." Sasuke added in with a smirk causing Naruto to grunt.

…

Naruto sat right next to the still moody raven on the bus, ignoring the glances they both got, all aside from one set of eyes that was irritating him for some reason. The way the person was staring at Sasuke bothered him it was not like him. It wasn't as it was at work no this really was fucking bothering him. However, Sasuke didn't pay it any mind.

The person had silver haired tied back with a pair of round glasses and was smirking at Sasuke. "Fuck." Sasuke looked over his shoulder finding Naruto glaring daggers at someone his eyes moved to the male staring at him. He arched a brow before snorting, there was no way in hell he would be interested in that person.

Sasuke stiffened slightly when a hand wrapped around his waist pulling him closer until he was pressed up against Naruto nearly in his lap.

He looked from the corner of his eyes still finding Naruto glaring at the man. Naruto was trying to scare him off. He smirked that was fine; he closed his eyes smirk still in place, until they snapped open memories of the morning flashing behind his eyes. The worse time to remember that so the man sitting across from where they were was graced with two glaring males.

Naruto practically glowered everywhere they went he caught glimpses of the same person; sure they all went to the same destination however he just didn't like the guy or the way he looked at Sasuke.

He tried to ignore it as they walked around the mall Sasuke finally picking a store to go into as Naruto took a place at the entrance his glare scaring a few customers away and sending the person into a different store, which was fine with him.

It wasn't unusual for a dancer to get a stalker but two nights. Not only that Naruto didn't ever remember seeing the person enter and even if he did, there was no way he was letting the creepy looking shit near Sasuke…

Never mind the fact that he held Sasuke in public and didn't get to even get to enjoy it because of this person. Well there was last night but he was too tired to enjoy it, no actually, he did enjoy it. Its not something he would ever consider with any other dancer it just kind of happened Sasuke was in his bed, had a nightmare and Naruto wound up holding him, he would be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen again.

"Idiot what are you doing standing out here?" Sasuke wanted to laugh Naruto was actually guarding the store while he was in it. A funny notion but made him smile at least internally.

Naruto grinned. "Habit."

"Get in here before I get thrown out before I buy anything." Sasuke smirked as Naruto chuckled. "Right coming."

Naruto looked around the store he arched a brow at Sasuke, he guessed he shouldn't say anything about Sasuke's normal clothes though that's it they were just normal, he looked at his shirt. "Ne, I still like mine better." Because indeed blonds did it better or at least he did. He grinned at the thought as Sasuke walked towards the back he followed without thinking.

"Here since you followed me you could hold these." Sasuke tossed the dark black jeans at Naruto who stood there pants hanging off him.

Naruto mouth pressed into a thin line as Sasuke started taking off his pants in front of him, he didn't want to make a sound and ruin the moment.

Naruto turned his head when Sasuke looked at him questioningly after he heard a slapping sound. "What?" Naruto asked as if he didn't hear it, as Sasuke turned back around Naruto frowned he hit his hand a little too hard when it subconsciously reached out to grope the perfectly pale and sexy ass. He didn't mean to and he was really close to it as well, but just like that, it was over why did Sasuke have to go commando?

However, his ass did look good in those jeans too, better without. 'Shit I want him.' This was doomed to fail there was no way he could. If he claimed Sasuke he would want him to quit he couldn't do that Sasuke didn't seem like the type to be taken care of, and he just didn't know, he doubted Sasuke wanted some poor bastard who gets in fights every night, maybe more like some hot rich guy to take him away to a new life. Shit what was he thinking Sasuke wasn't like that, he didn't know how he knew he just did.

Either way Sasuke just got here he probably needed time before having to deal with Naruto wanting him. On the other hand, maybe… he should just stop thinking and go with the flow while hoping for the best… 'Just stop thinking Naruto you know better it gets ya in trouble.'

The night wasn't so bad he had not seen the person following Sasuke today so far but it was only 11 p.m. he smiled evilly if they guy showed up he could hurt him and not get in trouble. Naruto's evil smile scared a few people away as he stared at the people in the line, what he wouldn't give to have the person show up.

"Hey man wanna take your break early I'm bored in there." Kiba asked poking Naruto's shoulder when he went unanswered. "Dude." he called out finally snapping Naruto from his thoughts. "Sup bro?"

"Take your break huh? Trade me for a bit?" Kiba grinned Naruto nodded stopping he grabbed Kiba's shirt. "Dude you see a guy sliver hair tied back with glasses come straight in and gets me, 'kay?"

Kiba nodded he was going to comment until he saw the dark look forming in Naruto's eyes it quickly changed his mind. Naruto grinned walking inside he could count on Kiba so it wasn't anything to worry about.

Naruto sat up on the stool letting his eyes roam the crowed briefly before he looked up… Sasuke was on stage, though he didn't like watching the dancers but he couldn't take his eyes away from the other, Kiba must have set him up the bastard always had a sixth sense of Naruto when Naruto wanted someone, that had to be it.

Ebony met bright blues and Naruto nearly gulped watching a pale hand worked its way down a lithe chest he eyes were stuck on the hand, he realized he was in trouble with this one. Naruto turned quickly missing the disappointed look from Sasuke he could not watch he was fucking getting hard, he never ever did something like that before at least at work.

Sasuke completely turned him into a pile of mush and made him think completely different from what he normally did.

Sasuke didn't know why his heart rate picked up when Naruto's serious gaze locked with his, then those blue eyes on his body didn't help at all, but just as quickly as it happened it was over, he didn't really know why he was disappointed that the idiot wasn't watching him.

…

Naruto frowned as 3A.M. rolled around he was hoping that person would show up but he didn't maybe it was coincidence and not something to worry about he hadn't seen him since they got on the bus to go home. He stopped him from getting on the bus by standing in front of its door until everyone was on. So maybe it really was just in his head.

He shook his head as he turned around looking at the door, waiting for Sasuke and Haku to come out. Well it just meant one less thing to worry about.

Naruto straightened up when the two males walked out chatting with each other, it seemed like they were getting along that was good, Haku would be a good friend for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the shower glaring at Naruto as he approached the bed. "Dobe you need clean towels there isn't any. I cant even dry off."

Naruto blinked looking up watching the water trail down Sasuke face hitting his chest and continuing downwards. "Hey-," Sasuke was pulled down into the bed Naruto's arms wrapping around him again. 'No. No. No.' He remembered how this ended the last time, yet he wasn't moving for some reason.

"Go to sleep." Naruto whispered though it was more to himself Sasuke thankfully Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the warmth surrounded him again, three days three fucking days and he enjoyed Naruto holding him already there must be something wrong with him.

…

Sasuke groaned as he felt hands on his ass grounding his hips against the others that's when his eyes opened. He stared up into the sleeping face honestly, Naruto was sleep groping? He groaned again as Naruto repeated it, oh kami he was so hard already and the person who was doing it was asleep. Moreover, he was on the edge this time so he couldn't kick Naruto from the bed.

He could have cried when Naruto stopped a painful grip on his ass though, and he wouldn't admit it was disappointing. He was hurting he needed to cum but he couldn't move this was cruel fate if there ever was one.

Sasuke moved forward since it was all he could do trying to get some friction, only to be released by Naruto rolling over. Sasuke frowned a knee coming up and connecting with Naruto's ass harshly causing a yelp and Naruto to jump up as he quickly closed his eyes evening out his breath.

"What the fuck?" Naruto looked around rubbing his ass as he looked down at Sasuke, "He kneed me in his sleep? That's fucked up."

'Fucked up! Whats fucked up is you.' Sasuke internally yelled. Naruto looked down he was hard again. "Urgh." he fell back running his face with his arms couldn't he get through one night without it happening.

Naruto peeked out the corner of his eyes staring at Sasuke. "Hey you asleep?" He knew that was probably a stupid to ask and he really shouldn't when he was hard.

He didn't know if he should answer or not. "Hm." Pretend to be waking up that was the best he could do.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Was Naruto going to try something? They were both hard so why else would he be asking.

"Hm?"

"Ya know you kick in your sleep?"

Sasuke reached out a foot trying to kick Naruto on the twin size bed as he fell off. Naruto looked over the bed looking down at Sasuke. "Ya okay?" His eyes trailed down anything else he was going to say dying in his throat when he noticed the bulge in the raven's pants. His eyes trailed slowly up the half naked body meeting shocked ebony eyes.

Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes he seemed to be thinking a bit too hard on it, or whatever he was thinking. He didn't say anything as Naruto practically dragged him back on the bed before he knew it he was straddling Naruto's hips. "If you want me to stop you should get up and go to the other bed." Sasuke stared down into Naruto's eyes the other voice low and husky, he got like that just from seeing Sasuke hard? Sasuke lifted his hips staring at the tanned hands gripping them. He didn't know if they would regret it tomorrow but right now, he didn't care.

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open with a curse; he turned glaring at the idiot yelling in the kitchen, so Naruto couldn't see it. He rolled over on his side ignoring when his name was yelled again. It was better than dreaming about the past, still fucking sucked that he woke up…

"I'm awake idiot!" He yelled after the fifth time Naruto yelled for him.

"Jeez bastard what crawled up your ass! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast, we're outta food." Sasuke heard the annoyed tone but didn't care he was annoyed too, annoyed that one time of being groped had him dreaming about the idiot, annoyed that it didn't finish and annoyed that he was hard again.

"Well?" the voice came closer. "Fine let me get dressed first." He growled.

"Damn your pissy in the morning aren't cha." Naruto snorted sitting at the small table in the kitchen slash living room slash bedroom. "I'll make a damned list of food to buy, ya want anything special, don't fucking know why I care."

"Tomatoes." Sasuke nearly yelled his eyes clenching as he faced the wall trying to will away his problem.

Naruto glared at the table he couldn't believe he woke up like that, Sasuke didn't know right. Surly he didn't or Naruto would have been hit for groping him in his sleep. He never done that before he was sure of that. He shook his head focusing on the list ramen, tomatoes and things to add to ramen like eggs.

Lube and condoms were crossed out as he wrote them he looked up when he heard the bathroom door slamming well maybe some lube…"you never know." he whispered.


End file.
